


That Play on Words

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ima add more tags if I add more cause I dunno what to add, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Smut, XiuHan - Freeform, this is honestly just collections of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: A place where I'm putting all my XiuHan/ChanSoo Drabbles and Oneshots From short ones to long ones but mostly the ones where I just deem pretty cute but it's them so... you know its bound to get steamy.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. XiuHan - When the tables Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan likes it when Minseok is flustered, he likes it more when it's because of him. But it doesn't mean Minseok doesn't like seeing Luhan get flustered too.
> 
> Minseok teases Luhan just cause he's cute.

Luhan couldn’t help but open his mouth and lick his lips while watching Minseok savor his food. The older had his eyes closed, moaning while chewing the samgyeopsal wrap in his mouth. Licking his lips every now and then to show his satisfaction.

Yixing was in a good mood today so he bought meat and they ate in the living room. All huddled together like little kids.

“How is it? Just right?” Yixing asked, preparing another wrap for Minseok. The older looked at him, nodding with his eyes turning into those cute crescents.

“Shooo good!” He mumbled while chewing and then opening his mouth again. Waiting for Yixing to feed him again.

“Aiiiii, the oldest is acting like a baby again.” Tao commented before biting off the meat from Kris’ chopsticks. The other just snorted before noticing Luhan staring at Minseok with an expression that looked like he’s planning to devour the oldest any second now. Kris nudged Tao and Chen, as if on cue the three smiled with knowing glances.

“Minseok-hyung! There’s sauce on your lips.” Chen pointed out and Minseok raised his brows while trying to lick the sauce from his lips.

The three looked at their Little Prince who was concentrated on Minseok and following his every action. Slowly nodding before biting his own lip, Luhan licked his lips while holding on a piece of lettuce.

“Here’s some meat.” Tao said, putting meat on the lettuce Luhan was holding, effectively waking the guy from his trance. Just when Luhan was done wrapping it, Chen shoved a lettuce in his mouth and started acting.

“Waaaah! Luhan-hyung that’s so good!” Chen exclaimed.

Minseok looked at Chen before shifting his gaze towards Luhan, who genuinely looked confused, and the wrap he had on his hand. 

“Ah lemme taste it too Lu!” Minseok said, standing up and leaning forward with mouth wide open. “Ahhhhh” he sounded out and Luhan froze. 

“Luhaaaan~!” Minseok whined, “Gimme! I wanna taste yours!”

Luhan shoved the wrap into Minseok’s mouth before standing up, flustered and face as red as a tomato. “I-I forgot something in the room! I’m gonna go!”

The three tried their best to hold on their laughter, seeing Luhan flustered was worth it. But it doesn’t end there. Nope. The three had something better in mind.

“Lu-ge, where are you going? You haven’t even taken a bite yet?” Tao asked, working his charms like the baby he is. Luhan halted, despite planning to leave the living and heading towards his room.

The look on their faces stopped him, plus Yixing looked genuinely sad that he would leave before eating.

“Oh look! Minseok-ah, Luhan’s not eating!” Kris pointed out, making it harder for the latter to actually move away. Especially when he sees Minseok’s expecting eyes with those filled cheeks like a little baozi looking right at his soul.

“Ah waaaaeeee!” Minseok immediately whined before picking up his chopsticks to get a big piece of meat. “Here. Eat mine too.”

Luhan’s face immediately turned red after what he heard. He was stuck in an awkward position of leaving or staying to take the piece of meat that Minseok was offering. Of course, he couldn’t really say no to Minseok so he leaned forward to eat the meat offered to him.

“Careful, mine’s big.”

Luhan gasped at the comment and started choking on the food. He stood up to get water from the kitchen.

And that was it before the three finally laughed out loud. Pushing each other and even clapping. Yixing looked at Minseok with suspicious eyes. “You did it on purpose didn’t you?”

Minseok looked at Yixing with a victorious smirk on his lips while biting the chopsticks. He licked it before saying, “I can’t help it. He’s just too cute.”


	2. XiuHan - What Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of.... well it's creepy. But hey, it comes naturally I guess.

Minseok looked out the window of the cafe, watching as the raindrops fell from the sky. Each one reflecting the tears that were continuously falling from his.

There was this pounding in his chest with an emotion that he still hasn’t figured out. Was it pain? Anguish? Disappointment? Sorrow?

Or was it broken?

His attention was taken away from the window when he felt a presence come close to him. He looked at the table while a hand slid a cup of coffee on it.

“You look like you could use one.” Minseok looked up to see a guy with a caring smile on his lips. Deer like eyes that glimmered like there were stars hiding in it. Minseok’s eyes immediately flickered while his hands wiped the tear stains on his cheek.

“You can use this if you want.” The young man said, offering a handkerchief that Minseok gladly took. He was always one who accepted people’s kindness, knowing full well how painful it is to be rejected.

“Do… you have time?” Minseok asked, looking at the man. He could see the surprise in his eyes before he smiled and nodded. He sat on the chair adjacent to Minseok before offering his hand for a shake.

“My name’s Luhan, by the way. I couldn't help but notice you crying alone in this corner when I entered.” Luhan confessed and Minseok gave him a small smile before reaching out for his hand and shaking it.

“Thank you for your kindness Luhan… I’m Minseok. I’m sorry for asking for your time. But I wanted to talk to someone. Anyone.” He whispered the last word as if a chant he’d always hoped to happen. And then there was Luhan. It was obvious that the guy looked interested in listening and he had things he wanted to let out.

“You seem to have had a bad day.” Luhan said and the latter nodded.

“I’ve just been informed that my parents passed away and that they left me a letter to pick up at their estate. Ah… no… It’s mine now it seems.” Minseok said, making the other furrow his brows. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I… faintly remember them because I was raised in isolation all my life. I’ve only recently discovered that I’m actually the son of a rich couple. It’s overwhelming. All the details really just… scares me.” Minseok confessed. Luhan sighed before tapping the cup’s handle, trying to get the other’s attention to the cup. “It’ll help you.”

Minseok sighed before taking the cup and pulling it close to his lips. The aroma was soothing and overwhelmingly relaxing. He could already feel his body sinking into a riddle of sleep as the liquid slipped down his throat.

“Sleep well… my beloved brother.”

My dearest Minseok,

We hope that this letter gets to you in a timely manner whether we make it or not. We’re going on a trip and we’d like you to know about your brother, Luhan.

He has fancied you since he found out about you. Following you and helping you in ways we’ve always told him not to. Unlike yours, we decided to take care of him in this environment to be your support and help you when the time comes for your reign.

But please be careful for I’ve noticed the way he looks at you. It seems different and I find that it looks just like how your father looks at his mistress, Luhan’s mother. He’s seen you many a times and I start to worry for you.

He means well, my child, but be wary.

He might do anything in his power… to own you. Just like how his mother did this to your father.

Be careful child. And I hope that the odds stay in your favor.

Love,  
Mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it still!


	3. ChanSoo - You can eat me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kyungsoo can’t settle for food to eat or when he has canker sores, what better way than to tease him what to eat.

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue again before holding on to his cheeks. The canker sores in his mouth were giving him a bad mood, not that he feels especially kind every day.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, kept snickering to himself which only aggravated the angry Kyungsoo.

“What are you laughing about?” Kyungsoo grumbled, glaring at the other who was obviously entertained about something. What it was? He’s partly curious and partly irritated.

“You... Obviously.” Chanyeol answered without even bother hiding his laughter this time.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “And why is that? My misery makes you laugh now?”

“I just think your mouth is punishing you for only eating food. It needs more than that.” Chanyeol said, winking at Kyungsoo who only wrinkled his forehead.

“Then what do you suppose I eat then?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit more irritated than when the conversation started.

Chanyeol pretended to think, looking away dramatically before looking back at Kyungsoo who had already rolled his eyes. A smile spread on his lips before he answered “Me.”

~~~ —— ~~~

Kyungsoo kept looking through the fridge to find something to eat but he can’t find anything he fancies. The canker sores he had last week was finally gone but his mouth still didn't have a specific food it wanted to eat.

  
He keeps opening the drawers and cabinets to see what would be nice to eat. He settled on a pack on ramyun, thinking it would be nice to eat it. But he ended up staring at it, surely not wanting to eat it.

Then he notices Chanyeol’s mischievous look. The guy has been sitting on the dinner table for a while with just a cup of coffee in front of him.

“How long is he even going to drink that?” Kyungsoo thought but he knows Chanyeol doesn't drink his coffee once it’s cold.

“What is it?!” Kyungsoo asked, apparently irritated and done with Chanyeol 's staring.

“Nothing” Chanyeol answered but obviously stopping his smile from spreading.

“Spill it out already Lu.” Kyungsoo asked, unconsciously pouting as he glared at Chanyeol.

“I just find it funny that you keep looking for something to eat. You settled for ramyun but all you did was stare at it for a while. Were you hoping for it to cook itself?” Chanyeol answered, glancing at the lonely ramyun pack on the table that has been left earlier on.

“What is it to you? I can’t decide what to eat...” Kyungsoo grumbled as he looked at Chanyeol who just shrugged his shoulders. He still had that smug look that Kyungsoo hated.

“What is it? If you've got an idea What am I supposed to eat then?” Kyungsoo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest before huffing at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just stood up and picked up his mug before passing Kyungsoo to put it on the sink. Kyungsoo grumbled at his room mates crazy antics.

While mumbling his complaints, Kyungsoo turned back to the fridge to choose what to eat. He was so concentrated on his ramblings and choosing what to eat that he didn’t notice Chanyeol’s presence behind him.

A pair of arms encircled his waist before hearing a whisper that sent shivers down his spine.

“I told you, you can always eat me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! hehehe.


	4. XiuHan - Considerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Minseok doesn’t trust Luhan’s medicine choices, he’d rather suffer. But his members won’t let him.

Luhan looked at the others while they gathered around, laughter resonating around the practice room. The obvious thing to do is to join in and laugh alongside them, maybe even win some games that they’re all too fascinated about. But he refused to move his ass away from where it rested. Though the floor was hard, he at least wanted to have something soft for Minseok’s head to lie on. Especially with the other guy’s head throbbing so he had to rest, with much coaxing from Luhan who noticed his pain on his first wince.

Luhan’s hand found itself attached to Minseok’s hair, combing his fingers through it while he hummed a song that he hopes he remembers later because the older on his lap seemed to like the melody. 

Eyes fluttered open when Chanyeol’s growl of laughter echoed in the practice room, quickly followed by painful hand slamming on what Minseok thought was his back. “Did he lose?”

“Yeah, they’re all ganging up on him. How’s your head?” Luhan answered before throwing in his own question. “Throbbing.”

“What fun.” Luhan said, words dripping with sarcasm.

The older sighed before slowly tearing himself away from Luhan’s soft lap, since it was softer than the floor that his body lied on. “Wow... This headache is unreal.” Minseok commented when his fingers found their way to his temples, massaging it in circular motions.

“I told you I had medicine in my bag. Let me get it for you.” Luhan offered, probably the 5th time that hour but Minseok held his wrist. “No. No medicine, I’ll get over it.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you’re so stubborn when you’re in pain but you’re the first to worry for others when they’re in pain.” Luhan utters before realizing that the surrounding has turned quiet. He looked up to see everyone reaching for their bags.

“Where are you guys going?” It would be nice to get informed if they were leaving so he could bring Minseok back into the dorms to let him rest. The poor guy’s been trying his best to endure his headache.

“Chanyeol said he’ll treat us to chicken and beer. We were waiting for your answer.” Junmyeon reasoned, glancing at Minseok.

Luhan noticed the others glancing at their oldest member while securing their bags. He couldn’t help but let a smile slip from his lips, understanding what’s going on.

“So let’s head home?” Luhan asked, looking at Minseok who didn’t seem to understand what was going on. The older just nodded, hearing home sounded so good in his brain that all he could think about was his bed.

Luhan looked back at the others, smiles on their lips as they slowly left the room. Each of them waving goodbye, as Luhan reached out a hand to Minseok.

“C’mon Min, let’s go home.” Luhan offered which Minseok gratefully took. “Once we get home, you’re soaking in a hot bath and I’ll give you a massage.”

Minseok felt his body shudder at Luhan’s whispered promise. “A massage? Just a massage?” 

A smirk playfully left Luhan’s lips, eyes glimmering in mischief. “Since the others won’t be home for a while... I’ll relieve all that tension in your body.” A satisfying giggle shot out of Minseok as Luhan’s lips sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I hope it made you smile!


End file.
